1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to award-designating apparatus for a golf club bag or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to an award-designation apparatus or system for articles, such as golf club bags whereby a person may readily employ such apparatus as a means for indicating to others the achievement of certain feats, such as achieving a hole-in-one, a championship title, etc.
It should further be recognized that the present invention may be further employed with articles unrelated to the sport of golf, or sports itself, and may instead be employed as a readily means of conveying various types of information to others which would be likely to be perceived by others with minimal effort on the part of the person wishing to convey such message.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention, no means or apparatus was readily available for permitting, for example, a golfer, or other sportsperson from readily displaying his or her accomplishments or relevant achievements in the sport of golf, whether such accomplishments be related to a tournament championship or, for example, a hole-in-one.
Generally speaking, such skill accomplishments would only be known by means generally available to the public-at-large, such as write-ups in sports magazines and newspapers.
As will be explained in greater detail hereinafter, the present invention is directed toward overcoming the deficiencies previously existing in the prior art.